


От Мыса Доброй Надежды

by Lavender_Din, WTF_STony_2020



Series: Дорога домой (от мыса Доброй Надежды) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Civil War (Marvel)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Din/pseuds/Lavender_Din, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_STony_2020/pseuds/WTF_STony_2020
Summary: Стив использует телефон-раскладушку правильно.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Дорога домой (от мыса Доброй Надежды) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613692
Kudos: 47





	От Мыса Доброй Надежды

**Author's Note:**

> Не срача ради, а фидбэка для. За идею спасибо анонимному трэду, правда, там фанонили НЦ в сарае. Ни НЦ, ни сарая – что выросло, то выросло

Там, где находится южный край земли  
Там край, где уже не свернуть  
Там у причала стоят мои корабли  
В назначенный день мы тронемся в путь  
(Машина времени «Дорога в небо») 

Телефон, несчастная _раскладушка_ в нынешний-то суровый век смартфонов, нервирует своим наличием. Раздражает. Бесит. Тони уже раз десять решил его выкинуть. И эти же десять раз передумал. Это же просто... телефон. Лежит себе. Молчит.

Бесит.

Вбитым туда одним-единственным номером.

Тем, что молчит.

Ни звонков, ни сообщений. Бесполезный телефон.

Предполагается, что первым позвонить должен Тони, но какого хрена он будет это делать? Что там Роджерс написал в письме? Если будет нужен? Так не будет! Больше не нужно, и так хватило, благодарю покорнейше, всем спасибо, все свободны.

И телефон этот тоже пора освободить нахрен от земного существования, он всё равно бесполезен.

***

Бесполезный телефон на грани смерти ещё с неделю. До тех пор, пока в одно сомнительно прекрасное утро Тони не получает сообщение.

«Доброе утро, Тони».

— Да пошёл ты, — отвечает Тони, который ещё даже не ложился. Телефону отвечает.

Роджерсу он не отвечает ничего. Роджерс не заслуживает того, чтобы Тони с ним общался. Даже если общение ограничится посылом далеко и надолго, возможно, навсегда.

***

«Доброе утро, Тони».

Это прилетает на следующий день, в то же время, что и первое сообщение. Тони снова вслух отвечает, куда пойти отправителю. Отправитель, естественно, этого не слышит, и продолжает слать Тони сообщения на протяжении всей следующей недели.

«Как ты, Тони?»

— Не дождёшься, но спасибо, что спросил.

«Мне жаль, Тони, правда».

— О чём ты, кэп? Что упёрся, как баран, в вопрос подписания Договора? Что не рассказал про этого своего Баки, когда была возможность? Что Мстители передрались между собой? Что шарахнул щитом по реактору? Что в итоге всё вот так получилось? Так о чём ты жалеешь, кэп?

«Как Роуди?»

— Как Роуди? Лучше, чем могло бы быть. Хуже, чем хотелось. Но он не злится. На тебя, на ситуацию... Роуди ни на что не злится.

Роуди шагает по беговой дорожке, каждый день, медленно, упорно, к одному ему видимой цели.

— Роуди не злится... Зато я злюсь!

В какой-то момент Тони даже начинает восхищать это бессмысленное упорство. Но он всё ещё игнорирует отправителя сообщений.

И будет игнорировать дальше.

«Я бы так хотел поговорить с тобой».

— Так наговорились уже! На всю оставшуюся... О чём разговаривать, кэп? Не о чем. Не о чем нам с тобой разговаривать... Да и что ты можешь сказать? Повторить всё, что пишешь? Даром не сдалось! Нового... не скажешь ничего. Ничего интересного.

В какой-то момент Тони понимает, что он всё-таки не игнорирует Роджерса. Что он отвечает ему, причём, куда больше, чем хотел бы. А хотел бы совсем не отвечать. Но вместо этого Тони говорит. Вслух говорит всё то, что мог бы написать в ответ.

После этого Тони не читает сообщения дней десять. Даже выключает телефон.

Потом не выдерживает.

«Я скучаю по тебе, Тони».

— Да к чёрту всё!

И Тони делает глупость. Конечно, Тони делает глупость.

Роджерсу улетает ответ. Координаты. Дата. Время.

«Я буду там, Тони».

***

Заброшенные склады на окраине Кейптауна выглядят великолепно — хоть сейчас можно снимать очередной зомби-апокалипсис. Перекошенные металлические ворота с проржавевшим механизмом открытия, стены ангаров, исписанные граффити, редкие окна с разбитыми стёклами или вывороченными рамами. Под разбитой стеной, из которой торчит какая-то арматура, даже кости валяются. Белые хорошо обглоданные кости. Не человеческие, кончено, но для полноты ощущений сойдут.

Смешно сказать, Тони думал, что будет как-то поприличней. Зато, в радиусе полутора миль нет ни единого человека.

— Всех пожрали зомби, — бормочет Тони.

Как бы и его не употребили не по назначению. Какие-нибудь местные зомби...

Тони подавляет желание снова влезть в костюм Железного Человека. Нет уж, он его совсем недавно снял и надевать пока не планирует. С Роджерсом он будет общаться без брони.

В Кейптаун Тони прибыл своим ходом. Лететь через Атлантику было крайне сомнительным удовольствием, но Тони требовался режим строжайшей секретности. Росс, пребывающий в твёрдой уверенности, что раскол Мстителей — это показуха, а на самом деле они что-то замышляют (после побега из Рафта он в этом уверился окончательно и бесповоротно), упорно путался под ногами, мешал жить, и заострять его внимание на поездке не хотелось. Тони просто влез в броню, врубил режим невидимости и полетел. Навстречу приключениям.

***

Тони толкает неприметную дверь, ведущую в ангар — общаться снаружи он не планирует. Вряд ли, конечно, округа напичкана следящими устройствами, но внутри кажется спокойней. Казалось.

Потому что в ангаре Роджерс.

Стив.

А Тони даже не думал, что и как ему скажет. Вообще не думал, ни секунды, ему в голову не пришло, что нужно продумать разговор, подобрать слова...

Оказалось, что слова не понадобились.

Они успели только встретиться взглядами.

А потом словно неведомая сила швыряет их друг к другу. Стив вдруг как-то слишком быстро оказывается слишком рядом, настолько близко, что Тони слышит, как заполошенно колотится его сердце. То, что происходит дальше...

Дальше только жар. Только жадные поцелуи, такие, что не хватает воздуха, но невозможно оторваться. Только крепкие объятия, такие, что едва можно пошевелиться, но этого и не нужно, потому что вот так, тело к телу, врастая друг в друга, вот так — _идеально_. И голова идёт кругом, все мысли разлетаются, все, кроме одной: сейчас — _правильно_.

— Тони!.. — хрипло, на выдохе, стоном произносит Стив...

...и Тони отпускает. Это сумасшедшее наваждение — отпускает.

Он ошарашенно смотрит на Стива, не веря тому, что произошло. Что это случилось, что это было реально. Господи, да Тони сейчас просто в ужасе, потому что он вообще не понимает, откуда что взялось, и что это вообще было. И почему казалось таким правильным, чёрт побери, самым правильным, и почему сейчас хочется только одного — продолжать, дальше, больше, _всегда_.

Тони пятится назад. К выходу из ангара, прочь от Стива, который не делает попыток его удержать.

Броня, послушная зову, облачает Тони в защитный кокон. Домой. Просто... домой.

***

Дома Тони ждёт новое сообщение.

«Это действительно Мыс Доброй Надежды. Спасибо тебе. За надежду».

Надо же. Тони даже не думал о подобном, когда выбирал место встречи. Он просто посчитал, что в пределах Африканского континента Стиву будет легче перемещаться. Еще и потому, что в большинстве местных государств вообще не обратят внимание на какого-то там Стива Роджерса. Кто-кто? Капитан Америка, да ещё и в бегах? Вот ужас-то, а теперь отстаньте, у нас своих проблем хватает.

И вот, в качестве места встречи Тони умудрился выбрать почти что Мыс Доброй Надежды. А Стив... напридумывал себе чего-то.

Впрочем, не только напридумывал, и это суровая реальность Тони. Из-за этого Тони мрачен и задумчив. Он не понимает. Что это было. Там, в Кейптауне. Как и почему это произошло.

Откуда что взялось? Не понятно.

Тони никогда не думал о Стиве так. Ведь не думал же?

Может и думал. Мимоходом, почти случайно, кинул взгляд, и забыл. Потому что Стив казался слишком правильным. Потому что Тони тогда был с Пеппер.

А сейчас?

А что сейчас? Тони не знает, что. И не уверен, что хочет знать — его пытливый ум упорно пытается закуклиться и вообще не разбираться в произошедшем. Не анализировать, пытаясь найти причины и просчитать следствия.

Не-ин-те-рес-но...

***

«Тони»

Но Тони не реагирует. Снова. Не отвечает. А Стив пишет. Ерунду, на самом деле. Желает хорошего дня, спрашивает о чём-то неважном. Ни слова не пишет о том, что произошло в Кейптауне, и Тони искренне надеется, что Стив сейчас в таком же раздрае, как и он сам.

Несколько раз Тони буквально бьёт себя по рукам, чтобы не написать «Что это было?». Ему очень хочется понять самому. Как и почему единственно важным оказалось обнимать и целовать того, с кем, казалось бы, даже говорить больше не о чем.

Единственно важным не только для него...

А потом Тони устаёт от этих мыслей. И заставляет себя вспомнить, с чего всё началось. Восстанавливает в памяти разговоры и действия, шаг за шагом.

_Мы начали с Договора..._

А теперь у них... хрупкое перемирие?

Не то, чтобы Тони хочет всё испортить... а может и хочет — перемирие его пугает. Вернее, даже не перемирие, а эмоции, с ним связанные.

«Ты всё ещё против Договора?», — пишет Тони.

«Против», — отвечает Стив.

«Почему?» — глупый вопрос, никто не спорит. Тони прекрасно помнит все доводы, которые вряд ли изменились.

«Тони, я обязательно расскажу тебе, почему. При следующей встрече».

А у Тони запланирована поездка в Индию. Давно и официально запланирована...

Отправляя Стиву сообщение, Тони пытается не думать о том, что это подозрительно напоминает приглашение на свидание.

***

В Индии влажно и душно, деловая поездка какая-то не слишком деловая, и виноват в этом совсем не Тони. Оставшийся без присмотра Питер слегка раздражает и заставляет волноваться.

И непередаваемо бесит так до сих пор и не объявившийся Роджерс. Поездка Тони рассчитана на три дня, сейчас уже второй, а Роджерса носит непонятно, где.

Не очень-то и хотелось, мысленно фыркает Тони.

Он возвращается в отель после «делового приёма», на нём дурацкая гирлянда из цветов, и он до обидного трезв, несмотря на выпитое.

В номере волшебно — тут есть кондиционер. И душ. О, больше всего на свете Тони сейчас хочется в душ. Но с душем не получается — в номер Тони стучат. И всё бы ничего, если бы номер не располагался на седьмом этаже, а стучали не в балконную дверь.

Тони, с перчаткой на руке, распахивает шторы и видит виновато улыбающегося Стива. В первый момент Тони хочет снова закрыть шторы, в конце концов, Стив основательно опоздал, а там не просто балкон, там внушительных размеров терраса с очень удобной тахтой и вазой с фруктами на низком столике. Как раз хватит, чтобы отдохнуть и подкрепиться перед спуском вниз — раз уж Стив смог сюда залезть, то и спуститься тоже сможет.

Но, чуть внимательнее приглядевшись, Тони распахивает дверь.

— Привет, Тони, — улыбка Стива становится счастливой.

Он делает шаг в комнату и оказывается совсем близко. Настолько, что Тони чувствует свежий запах лосьона и совсем лёгкий — лекарств.

У Стива почти заживший порез на лбу, едва заметный синяк на скуле, сам он бледен и стоит немного неловко. О, Тони прекрасно знает это состояние Стива. Состояние называется «Геройствовал». Похоже, рёбра сломаны или треснули, а если поискать, то к ним в дополнение найдётся пара-тройка ушибов, которые были настолько сильными, что дискомфорт причиняют до сих пор.

Да-да, Тони прекрасно знает это состояние Стива. И знает, что ему бы сейчас лежать себе спокойно, смотреть любимый канал о дикой природе и есть шоколадное мороженое. Так Стив приходил в себя после особенно травматичных миссий, когда они ещё жили под одной крышей.

— Ты сбежал от врачей, — констатирует Тони вместо приветствия.

— Ага, — беззаботно отвечает Стив. — Нарушил постельный режим. Я и так из-за него опоздал. Отпускать не хотели, пришлось сбегать. Спасибо Наташе — помогла и подбросила сюда.

— Прямо на террасу? — хмыкает Тони.

— На крышу, — смеётся Стив. — А спустить оттуда было легче лёгкого. И, Тони, мы были совершенно незаметны, не волнуйся.

Тони только глаза закатывает. Романова, конечно, тот ещё ас. И нахалка, каких поискать. Провести джет, пусть и в режиме невидимости, над территорией чужого государства, чтобы Стив Роджерс всё-таки успел к Тони Старку. На... встречу.

На свидание.

Тони не знает, о чём говорить. И он всё ещё хочет в душ. И поцеловать Стива. Можно в душе.

Стив тоже молчит.

— Снова спасал мир? — спрашивает, наконец, Тони.

— Всего лишь страну, — едва заметно улыбаясь, отвечает Стив. — Да и то небольшую.

— В гордом одиночестве? — вопрос, можно сказать, риторический. Тони прекрасно знает, кто может и будет составлять Стиву компанию в его авантюрах.

— Не совсем, — говорит Стив. — Но тебя мне очень не хватает.

— Всё в твоих руках, — замечает Тони.

Это всего лишь вопрос подписания Договора. Согласия с ним. Уже с доработанным — Тони не сидел сложа руки. И Стив прекрасно это знает.

— Я не подпишу Договор, — качает головой Стив. — Я много думал об этом, Тони, правда. И каждый раз я понимал, что не смогу доверять людям, которым этим Договором мы передадим контроль. Я боюсь, Тони. Не смотри на меня так, да, я — боюсь. Что возможность распоряжаться Мстителями попадёт не в те руки.

— Ты говоришь так, словно это контракт на душу.

— Нет, конечно. Скорее, на совесть. Я хочу поступать так, как велит мне моя. Я не хочу выполнять решения людей, которых не знаю, которым не доверяю. Тони, когда Валькирия падала, я не жалел ни о чём, потому что был уверен, что с исчезновением Шмидта исчезнет и ГИДРА. Что ребята из СНР справятся с её остатками, раз уж лидера больше нет. Я думал, что так и произошло. А оказалось, что ГИДРА никуда не делась. ЩИТ, наследие СНР, непоправимо заражён ею. Она запустила свои щупальца в правительство. Она есть и в других государствах — вспомни Заковию. Тот замок — был ли он последним оплотом ГИДРЫ? Я не знаю, где еще обосновалась ГИДРА. Какие ещё страны отравлены её ядом? И будут ли люди, направляющие Мстителей на очередное задание, говорить от имени своего государства и мира, а не от имени ГИДРЫ?

Тони устало трёт лоб. Он не готов обсуждать вот это всё. Ему нечем возразить, потому что сейчас Стив прав, он имеет право на _этот_ свой страх. На небезосновательный страх. И если взглянуть с этой стороны...

Они понятия не имеют о том, какие цели будут преследовать те, кто сможет принимать решения на основании подписанного Договора. Решения будут приниматься во благо — это основная идея Договора. Но чьим будет это благо?

В эту минуту Тони почти ненавидит Стива. Боже, да зачем?! Тони так ждал их встречи, правда, ждал, он и думать забыл о том, что Стив собирался ему что-то там рассказать. А вот Стив не забыл. И вывалил на Тони всё, что думал, а думал он немало. Ладно, Тони сам виноват — поднял тему, но...

Тони оказался не готов. К пониманию того, что ему нужен Стив, рядом, всегда, не урывками, не тайком. Но пока существует Договор, всё, что возможно — встречи украдкой. Потому что Стив никогда не согласится с Договором. А Тони должен быть согласен — ему не сбежать в далёкие страны, от него зависит слишком много людей.

Тони может пытаться изменить Договор. Но он его не отменит.

— Мне нужно в душ, — устало говорит Тони.

Стив кивает.

***

Стоя под струями воды, Тони переживает пришедшее ему откровение. И, положа руку на сердце, он даже не удивлён.

Тони совершенно точно влюблён в Стива, он в состоянии это признать.

Только дальше-то что делать?

Хотелось бы жить долго и счастливо. По возможности вместе со Стивом. Если ему это нужно.

Тони очень хочет верить в то, что нужно. Что Стиву нужно больше, чем дружеское плечо и магнит для щита авторства Тони Старка.

Что делать с Договором, Тони, конечно, придумает. Только вот есть кое-что ещё. Кое-кто.

Тони до боли зажмуривает глаза.

Не сегодня. К чёрту всё, на сегодня хватит серьёзных разговоров, Тони хочет, чтобы дальше было, как в Кейптауне. Никаких мыслей, зато море поцелуев. И всё то, что следует за поцелуями. Рёбра Стива придётся поберечь, но при должной аккуратности...

Мысли прерывает телефонный звонок — нет покоя даже в душе. Это Хэппи, и ничего хорошего он не сказал.

Ну почему именно сейчас?!

***

— Стив, мне придётся уехать, — говорит Тони, возвращаясь в комнату. — Сейчас.

— Да, конечно, — соглашается Стив, глядя на него потухшим взглядом.

— Дело не... — осталось сказать «Дело не в тебе», и это станет апофеозом мелодрамы. — Дело в том, — поправляет Тони, — что только что звонил Хэппи. Юный Паркер — помнишь его, он метко стреляет паутиной — в своём желании причинять добро людям влез в какую-то крайне сомнительную историю и пошёл вразнос. К сожалению, вразумить его сейчас сумею только я. Так что...

— Я буду ждать новых координат, — решительно говорит Стив.

А потом также решительно подходит к Тони и целует его. Так сладко, что Тони едва не решает плюнуть на воспитательный процесс, но чувство ответственности пересиливает. В последний момент, надо сказать.

— До встречи, — говорит Стив, оторвавшись от губ Тони.

Целует его в щёку и выходит. В коридор.

***

Ох уж этот Питер Паркер. Тони не сторонник телесных наказаний, но ему хочется взять ремень и вогнать сей героической личности немного ума через пятую точку, раз уж никак иначе не получается.

Со Стивом они перебрасываются сообщениями, но как-то всё больше о погоде и природе.

Наконец, вопрос с новоявленным супергероем оказывается закрытым. Может быть, что ненадолго — сколько понадобится времени деятельному мальчишке, чтобы вляпаться в очередную историю?

Проблемы настигают совсем не со стороны Питера.

В один непрекрасный день у Тони случается телефонный разговор с Россом. Тот сообщает, что где-то в Перу был замечен Стив Роджерс, да не один, а с небезызвестным Джеймсом Барнсом. Не хочет ли Тони сказать что-либо по этому поводу?

Тони кривится, словно лимон прожевал — упоминание Барнса не способствует пребыванию в душевном равновесии.

Барнс... Барнс, увы, пострашнее Договора. Тут не исправить и не отменить. И с этим... нужно будет что-то сделать. Тони пока ещё не знает, что именно. Но точно знает, что придётся.

Россу Тони предельно вежливо отвечает, что он не в курсе эскапад Стива и в душе не знает, что тот забыл в Перу. В конце концов, это чистая правда.

***

При следующем обмене сообщениями, Тони, не удержавшись, спрашивает, что Стив делал в Перу.

Смешно сказать, Стив и Барнс ездили в Мачу-Пикчу. Посмотреть на развалины древнего города инков.

Тони вдруг становится очень обидно. Что Стив поехал туда не с ним.

Стиву улетают новые координаты места встречи.

***

Это вдохновенное «нигде» — всё то, что вокруг. У этого места нет названия, только координаты.

Когда-то Тони увидел фотографию на заставке телефона Наташи. Усыпанное ромашками поле и тёмная кромка леса поодаль. Тони и сам не знает, почему увиденное так запало ему в душу, но тогда он решил найти это место. Узнать, действительно ли оно существует или же это очередное творение какого-нибудь гения от фотошопа.

ДЖАРВИС нашёл его. А если не его, то очень похожее. Тони тогда полюбовался сделанными фотографиями, да и забыл. Теперь вот вспомнил.

Только фотографии не звучат. У них нет запаха. Они не такие яркие.

А здесь воздух вибрирует от летнего зноя, перекрикивают друг друга на разные голоса птицы, а запах сухой травы переплетается с запахом земляники. И ромашки, повсюду ромашки.

Тони срывает одну и пристраивает за ухо Стиву. В расстёгнутой рубашке (когда расстёгивали, пуговицы уцелели не все, если вообще уцелели), с цветком в порядком отросшей шевелюре, с бородой, Стив выглядит, как хиппи из шестидесятых. Осталось только найти футболку с надписью «Занимайтесь любовью, а не войной». По возвращении в цивилизацию Тони этим озаботится.

Стив протягивает Тони веточки земляники с крохотными, почти высохшими ягодками.

— По-моему, я влюбился в тебя с первого взгляда, — говорит он. — Только это слишком долго до меня доходило.

У Тони перехватывает дыхание. Всего вокруг вдруг становится слишком много — воздуха, солнца... чувств. Эмоции захлёстывают — от прозрачного, звенящего счастья до мутно-серой дребезжащей горечи. Они смешиваются, рвутся наружу, все сразу, одну не выбрать, но Тони всё-таки делает это.

— Но когда пришлось сделать выбор, — говорит Тони, и прозрачное затягивается серой плёнкой, — ты выбрал не меня.

— Тони, я... — взгляд Стива на мгновение становится беспомощным.

Стив понимает, что имеет ввиду Тони.

А Тони знает, что сейчас не время и не место. Лето, жаркий воздух, одуряюще пахнущий земляникой, поле, полное ромашек, прозвучавшее признание — всё это кричит _«Не сейчас!»_. Но Тони хочет поставить точку. Решить. Для себя. Здесь и сейчас.

— Я ненавижу такой выбор, — говорит Стив. — И я больше никогда в жизни не хочу оказываться перед ним. Но тогда... Тони, выслушай меня, пожалуйста. Просто — выслушай. Баки... Я не буду защищать или оправдывать его. И я знаю, что виноват перед тобой, потому что не рассказал о нём сразу. Но... Я хотел его защитить. Баки. Потому что он не просто мой друг. Он — последняя ниточка, связывающая меня с _той_ жизнью. Даже не с Капитаном Америкой, который бил нацистов во время войны, а со Стивом Роджерсом из Бруклина. Он — моё свидетельство того, что я существовал до сыворотки, он единственный, кто знал меня настолько до... до всего. Тех, кто был со мной тогда, их никого не осталось. Пегги... — дыхание перехватывает, но Стив справляется с собой и продолжает. — Пегги умерла, и теперь из того моего времени остался только Баки. И я не могу его потерять. Он всегда будет частью моей жизни, Тони, как и ты. Вы оба нужны мне, вы — самое дорогое, что у меня есть на этом свете. Я не прошу тебя простить Баки, но надеюсь, что когда-нибудь ты сможешь это сделать, или хотя бы примириться с его существованием. Я прошу тебя принять меня. Вот... такого. С такой частью жизни — тоже.

***

Про Дом-на-Озере Тони вспоминает случайно. Он не был там уже лет двадцать, если не больше, и вообще считал, что дом давно продан. Оказалось, что нет, и это порадовало Тони неимоверно.

Потому что дом находится в такой глуши, что про него и не знает никто.

Потому что Тони очень хочет не кидать в сообщении координаты очередного места встречи, а писать, хотя бы иногда, «Жду тебя дома».

***

На каминной полке в рамке стоит фотография маяка с Мыса Доброй Надежды с надписью «Отсюда начался путь домой».  
Не фотографию же тех складов в Кейптауне ставить.

Стив смеётся — история должна быть не только правдивой, но и красивой.

А путь, и правда, начался _почти_ от Мыса Доброй Надежды.


End file.
